Chinka
Main Character Chinka (Extinguished, 鎮火) is a Kunoichi from Getsugakure and the ANBU Commander of Getsugakure. Known as Nyx, she is a beautiful and mysterious master of Dark Release and Genjutsu. She is a powerful member of Getsu, a feared Master of the Night (夜の師, Yorushi), and one of Kinpa's bodyguards. She is also the leader of the genin team, Team Chinka. Background The Dark Trials Becoming a Night Master Joining Kinpa Chinka, ANBU Commander Leading a Genin Team Personality Chinka is a very silent and observant character. She tends not to speak mostly, instead, fully taking in her surroundings and as such, she is never surprised. She acts very mysterious, the reasons of which lie in her dark past. But around Getsugakure shinobi she is more open, as she is more familiar with them. She seems to have a close relationship with Kinpa, and looks up to him. Appearance Chinka is a slim young teenage woman of renowned for her beauty. She has long, wavy and flowing blonde hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reaches down to her middle back, with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, and she has large light blue eyes. She sports a top-model physique, and Chinka also dons a fair amount of jewelry; a pair of earrings, those being reminiscent of two fragments of a thin chain, each composed by two rectangular, rounded links; circling her neck is a light necklace composed of many flat, square metal parts, and both of her wrists bear bracelets, with two of them, covered in a wavy pattern, being present on the right one, and a third, consisting of three thin circlets joined together, adorning her left one. Her right little finger sports a ring. Chinka's attire consists of a sparkly, dark purple strapless sequin dress, reaching down to her calves, which bears a large slash on the skirt's left part. Tied around her waist is a long, flowing light cloth with ruffled edges, circling most of her lower body, with her light skirt under it, and she wears purple high-heels for footwear. Chinka4.png|Chinka, in her Armor Chinka3.png|Chinka Chinka2.png|Chinka, the Dark Kunoichi Chinka Happy.png|Chinka, smiling Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Dark Release & Yamijutsu Chinka is a master of Dark Release, being told she might be one of the greatest users of it of all time. She has a natural affinity for it, the version of it that manipulates darkness itself, having been able to use it from when she was a small child. She can manipulate the shadows to her advantage, and any place with darkness she claims as her domain. No one can hide from her in shadows and darkness, she can see everything shrouded. She seems to have supreme control in the clutches of the dark. Along with this, she seems to have prowess with Dark Release's basic move, redirecting chakra and absorbing it. Chinka also has prowess in Yamijutsu, or combat with shadows. In a fight, darkness is her weapon and her techniques hit hard and powerful. Other Ninjutsu Genjutsu '' ''She is also a master of genjutsu and has mastered many arts of the illusion. She uses the Demonic Flute as her primary weapon, her main usage of the hallucination art. Her study of the art began long ago, when she realized its connection to her own nature transformation. In the dark, the rational is forgotten, the instincts take over. Fear becomes the air, the very one her victims breathe. As they struggle to survive the dark, they begin to hallucinate, scared to behold the reality they are surrounded by the dark. Chinka has noticed this, and taken up the study of the illusions. To drive her opponent insane, and let Night prey. Many fear her for this, and steer clear of a battle. The dark is her domain, and the illusions her soldiers of destruction. Her genjutsu's vary in style, from her flute, to the Bringer of Darkness technique, which is one of the ways she uses to create the dark around her opponent, and start panic in them. Her genjutsu is fear and irrational emotion inducing. Genjutsu Invincibility Chinka, has mastered the ability to not be affected by any genjutsu, because she has become a master caster of it. One of the rare shinobi who possess this ability, she can dispel any genjutsu with just thinking it. But also, genjutsu just doesn't affect her in the first place, as a natural ability she was born with. She also employs usage of the Eye Scope in battle, so along with her natural resistance and trained resistance, she can also she through most genjutsu, her resistances doing the rest. Also, she has created her own, human versions of techniques, such as the Mirage Genjutsu, in which she uses her own chakra for the mirages, and the Illusionary Mist, which she creates with her own chakra. Summoning Technique Chinka is a summoner of the Doki and many claim she is one of the few who have managed to tame them and use their true abilities. She has managed to create more than just three Doki, and as infuse Doki with different chakra natures she has. She can also use them with her Dark Release nature, and other ninjutsu. While she can use her abilities to enhance their usage, they can also enhance her. For example, when used with her Darkball technique, the Doki can actually grab a ball, and peg enemies with it, increasing its strength. Sound-Based Bukijutsu Chinka, while skilled in the Dark nature and Genjutsu, also has some sound based weapons that she implements in battle, to gain the edge over opponents. These include her Melody Arm, and Demonic Flute, along with her Bells and Senbon. Easily implemented in battle, she can use them to her advantage. Melody Arm Ocarina Demonic Flute Bells and Senbon Synopsis Ame's Chūnin Exams As the genin started to arrive around Ame, Chinka watched from afar, inside the village on top of a skyscraper, thinking as she watched her Getsu team approach that she was proud to be their teacher, and knew they'd succeed, no matter what. As the rain pattered down, she could here the amount of genin coming for the exams. Next Gokage Summit Creation and Conception Trivia *Nyx, her moniker, is the eldest of the immortals in Greek myths. She is the mysterious goddess Protogenos of the night, a figure of great beauty, mystery and power. Chinka is based off her, in her abilities. *Chinka's appearance is based off Jenny Realight, from Fairy Tail. Category:Getsugakure (Chix)